Too Young
by madame-mayor-regina-swan
Summary: can Tommy wait one more year for Jude or vise versa...


Too Young 

A/N: I don't own Instant Star or the lyrics I use in this story.

But I do own the idea. Please leave a review to tell me how it was since this is my 1st time posting a ff on here.

So enjoy!

(sorry if it's kinda confusing)

(Tommy's POV)

Tommy and Jude are in the studio and Tommy just can't keep his eyes off the beautiful 17 year old standing on the other side of the glass in front of him.

Shawty, I Be Starin At You  
Girl, I Be Starin At You  
Said I'm Attracted To You  
I'm Attracted To You  
But You Way Too Young For Me, Girl x2

Babygirl lookin good day by day  
A Lil Jon Chick, Hope She Says Ok  
But What's Up With These Childish Games  
You Playin On My Phone  
I'm Attracted But I'm a Bout to Leave You Alone  
Why You Act in Like You Still In The Sixth Grade  
All I'm Tryna Do Is Chill Wit cha And Get Paid  
Cause It Ain't Bad News Court You At My Crib   
Sneakin Through My Room Lookin Like A Spy Kid  
Bad As You Is   
I Had To Give You Your Props, But Then I Had To Stop  
When You Got Hott Cause I Won't Give You This Lollipop  
When You Finally Grow Up  
Let Me Know  
Text Pretty Ricky 73804 Fa Sho 

Tommy is thinking about their conversation they had on the phone last night.

Flashback

Tommy: Why do you keep doing that?

Jude: (laughing) Doing what?

Tommy: Hanging up and calling back, girl don't you know people find that childish for a 17 year old

Jude: But you know you like it when I do that

flashback over

And she was right he found that very attractive, but that would never compare to the time she spent the night at his house

flashback

Tommy was dropping Jude off at home and she's looking though her bag for her house key.

Jude: Tommy I can't find my keys

Tommy: Is there anyone at home who can let you in?

Jude: No

Tommy: Well I guess you can stay at my house for the night

They go to Tommy's house

Jude: you got a big house

Tommy: Thanks okay let me show you where your room is for the night

They walk up the stairs and the first room on the right is the guest room

Tommy: Here's your room my room is down the hall if you need anything but just make yourself at home

Jude: Ok

So Tommy goes in his room and then in the bathroom (that's in his room) to take a shower

Jude came to ask Tommy for a t-shirt she heard the shower on so she decided to wait for him to come out

Jude thinking: Tommy has a lot of pictures in here

But one particular picture caught her eye it was a picture of them they took after her 17th b-day

Tommy didn't know Jude was in his room and his eyes weren't really focused he saw her and screamed and when he did that the towel he had fell down.

Tommy: (picking up the towel while saying this) when did you come in here?

Jude: (shocked) While you were in the shower I just came to ask for something to sleep in

Tommy: ok. give my five minutes

Jude: ok

So Jude left out the room for five minutes then came back

Tommy: ok here are you some sleep clothes so good…

By the time he could finish what he was gonna say Jude kissed him

So he started walking backwards till he hit his bed and sat down with Jude on top of him she pushed him back but then he realized what was gonna happen next so he stop.

Jude: why'd you stop?

Tommy: because we can't do this

Jude: Tommy don't cause this is how I imagined my first time being and because I want this and you do too

Tommy: I know but we can't you just have to wait one more year

flashback over

Shawty, I Be Starin At You  
Girl, I Be Starin At You  
Said I'm Attracted To You  
I'm Attracted To You  
But You Way Too Young For Me, Girl x2

Shawty   
Girl You Gotta Body Like You 18  
But You Way Too Young For My Fantasies  
I Would Date Ya, But A Playa Might Get Caught  
And I Don't Wanna Hear You Mouthin About Bein Caught  
I Know I Love Ya, You Know You Love Me  
So Can't You Wait Just 1 More Year For Me   
I'm Lookin Forward To A Baby Mama, Let's Make Some Baby Drama  
I Ain't Worried Cause My Bank Account Got Commas  
So Holla At Me When You Turn 18  
But Until Then I'll I Can Do Is Daydream  
Cause Your Lips Look Soft  
Girl Hang My Posters On Ya Wall  
Kiss Me Every Night, Cause I Feel It All  
Whoa!

Tommy who was looking more than listening was capturing the image of what Jude was wearing on this hot summer day.

Jude was wearing a mini skirt, a tank top and flip flops.

Tommy was thinking well daydreaming of all the things he could do to her right now but can't cause he doesn't want to ruin her career that started 2 years ago.

Shawty, I Be Starin At You  
Girl, I Be Starin At You  
Said I'm Attracted To You  
I'm Attracted To You  
But You Way Too Young For Me, Girl x2

2:30, Hit The School Zone (All Day!)  
You Know I'm Tryna Have Some Fun Wit cha (All Day!)  
But Got damn You Wearin That Thong Girl (All Day!)  
I'm Thinkin About Doin Somethin So Wrong, Somethin So Wrong   
Everybody Know The Type Walkin Down The Street Lookin 20-18   
Babygirl So Fine, Baby Hop In The Ride  
Conversation So Right, But We Can't Do Nothin  
That's A Lil Jail Time  
I Can't Even Risk It  
Maybe We Can Chill and Kick It  
I'll Be Your Own Mr. Fix It   
Playin From A Distant  
You Got Me Wishin You Were 1 Year Older  
So I Can Get Off In It  
And Uhhh  
And If There's Grass On The Football Field You Know I'm Gon Ball  
Tryna Get Panties Draws, They Gon Put Me Behind Bars  
Tryna Grab It Like A Claw  
I'm Ridin Like Fuck The Law  
Oooh Law Oooh Law  
I Ain't Scared  
I Ain't Tryna Get Caught Dead Red Red Handed  
Get Abandon From My Family  
It's Goin Down Like The Titanic  
Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty

But he wishes her 18th would hurry up and come so he can live all his fantasies with her cause he don't know how much longer he can wait but before he say screw the laws but he don't want to spend 3 to 6 years in jail but he just might have to.

Shawty, I Be Starin At You  
Girl, I Be Starin At You  
Said I'm Attracted To You  
I'm Attracted To You  
But You Way Too Young For Me, Girl x2

Later that night/early morning

Tommy is now staring at the 18 year old girl who waited a whole year for him and now she's not too young for him.

(if you couldn't tell her b-day was the next day)


End file.
